demon war saga
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: a group of friends are sucked up in to a war that that if they loose the human race is extinct parings narutoxisarabi inoxshino sasuxsaku more massive AU naruto ff7 derige of cerberus cross
1. book 1 proulge

I do not own Naruto or any other crossovers in this story

**The corruption **

**Prologue**

The world has been scorched of life the skies have been covered in an eternal veil because we didn't recognize the signs of the coming hell in the form of the demon armies lead by the demon lord a immortal being made entirely of fire in a matter of weeks the demon armies had wiped out most of the life on the planet now humans either live inside one of the domes or worship the demons only a few humans live out side in the barren wastelands free from worshiping the demons because they fight for their lives no one stands down and they always fight but even still they don't always win but our story begins on the border of what was once known as the land of fire where a band of friends are going to save one of their friends from a demon research facility run by Amachi under the command of the demon worshiper Orochimaru but what they don't know is that they are going to get stuck ion something much more deeper that a simple rescue mission

End FOR NOW

Sorry for the short chapter don't throw anything at me owww WHO THROUGH THAT SHOUE!!

Read and review


	2. book 1 chapter 1

Do not own Naruto or any crossovers

**The corruption**

**Chapter2**

Out side of the wasteland village seidou (sanctuary) was a demon controlled research facility run by human demon worshipers they kidnap the villagers to experiment on them but they never expected any villagers to try and rescue anyone.

Just out side there were four groups of teenagers "Sasuke you and kiba go through the vents and place the explosives near the reactor" a boy said into a com device "got it Neji" said Sasuke and kiba to the boy "Hinata you and Sakura take out any guards" Neji said into the com "got it Neji" came a voice from the com Shino Tenten protect Shikamaru hell give any change of orders in the plan" Neji said into the com "yes sir" came the response "Choji lee you guys distract them until me and Ino get Naruto out of there got it" he said "YES SIR" lee yelled into the com "ok lets go" Neji said when he got hearing back and they all jumped forward as Neji remembered the day they found out Naruto was captured

_Flashback two weeks ago seidou resistance hideout_

_"dam it what is taking Naruto and kiba so long were suppose to be planning a way to free this village" Sasuke said to the ten people in the hideout as the entrance burst open reviling kiba "Naruto's been taken__ to the research facility" he announced shocking everyone "What! How" the others all yelled "we were ambushed but they only took Naruto they said that he was the one there master wanted" kiba said with a sad tone in his voice "Shikamaru can you get the blue prints for that place?" Neji asked "yes why?" Shikamaru asked "__because Sasuke is going to get a bomb and__ blow that place up and get our friend back" he said and saw the shock on every ones face__ and Sasuke's evil gr__i__n_

_END FLASHBACK_

"He was brought back to reality when he heard "bomb set when this thing goes off you got ten minutes to get out of here" "roger" he said back as he and Ino turned into the cell block began running towards the cell their friend is in when they got their "Naruto you there" Ino asked to what seemed like a empty cell "I knew you would come for me" said a demonic like voice as they saw a figure stand up and walk to the bars "Naruto?"Neji said "yha can you let me out now?" Naruto asked with a smile that creped them out "sure" Neji said opening the door to the cell "come on Naruto" Ino said "sorry but there is someone else trapped in here and I'm not going to let her stay in here" Neji just shook his head and handed him a com device and a bundle of cloth "your swords" he said "ah my eagle blades sukai (sky) and yochi (earth)" Naruto said taking out the blades they were curved and had ancient runes engraved on them "ill meet you out side" he said as they felt a explosion "you got ten minutes" Neji said as they began running Naruto activated the com device and put it on his ear "yo shika" he said "Naruto?" came the response "yha its me can you direct me to the bio-chemical experiment room" he asked "sure your in the cell block right" Shikamaru asked "yha" he answered "good head right and turn left after three corridors" Shikamaru said as Naruto followed his directions at the third corridor he saw three demon-human weapons or the rosuto (the lost) 'time to put you out of your misery' he thought taking out his swords and jumping at one and cutting its head off and before the other two creatures could react he cut the tops of their heads off before and continued to the third corridor "ok I'm their now where?" he asked "head down five doors and that will be it" Shikamaru said "ok thanks" he said as he headed to the door.

Outside at the base "its been five minutes where is he" said kiba as the com turned on "I'm on my way out" said a voice "what the fuck was that" said kiba and Sasuke at the same time "that was Naruto" he said to kiba "what do you mean that was a demons voice" kiba yelled "they did something to him his hands look like they could cut steel his eyes sent chills down my spine his body still has most human traits but he also has demon traits and I'm guessing they go into his voice as well" Neji said "Hinata, Sakura, Choji, lee get out of there" came from Shikamaru "got it" came Sakura's voice.

Three minutes later Sakura Hinata Choji and lee all got there "where's Naruto?" Hinata asked? "He went to get someone else who was also in there" Ino said who was sitting next to Shino "and you let him!!" Sakura screamed "yes we had no choice he would have gone if we let him or not but you should know when he gets back he won't look the same" Neji said "what do you mean?" Hinata said "he has demonic traits he's not a rosuto but he still has a small amount of demonic traits" Ino told her when a voice came form no where "and it seems I can sneak up on you guys with out you noticing" they all went into there fighting stances except Neji and Ino "Naruto you can come out now" Neji said shocking the rest as Naruto came out of the shadows carrying a unconscious girl with some scales on her skin "come on we should get back to the hide out" he said with no one arguing they left.

End chapter

So how do you like it so far I know its not as long as my other ones but hey read and review


	3. book 1 chapter2

Do not own Naruto

**The corruption**

**Chapter2**

On the way to the hideout no one spoke it could have been because of what Naruto now looked like or the girl that he saved until Shikamaru said "you know Naruto we will have to give you and the girl a mind scan to make sure you are not rosuto" every one was a little surprised at this except Naruto "of course I want to know if they did anything to my mind" the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

An hour after they got there after the mind scans which were completely normal they were all settled down "so Naruto how come you look like that?" kiba asked "well I'm guessing you've hear of the rosuto program but instead of the DNA the normally use they used demon DNA" Naruto said shocking everyone "ok so whose the girl that you saved eh?" Sasuke asked "her name is Israbi when we were in that place our cells were next to each other she was taken there three days before me." He answered getting up and walking to a window "for some reason they kept taking her for up to three days, and me for only a few hours" he continued letting out a sigh "but it wasn't that the commander Orochimaru said I was the perfect pawn for his master when I said I would never sever the demon lord he said his true master was stronger then the demon lord" he finished looking at their confused faces "yha right so what are we going to do now?" kiba said dismissing it "well I'm going to try and find the legendary healer Tsunade" Naruto said before leaving the room "why does he want to look for Tsunade?" asked Tenten "to find out if she can turn him back to a full human" Shino replied.

Naruto was walking down the hallway towards Israbi's room to see if she was awake yet when he got there he heard something fall he rushed in and saw Israbi curled up at the front of the bed with a terrified look on her face "Israbi" he called running over to her "Israbi clam down were safe" he said trying to calm down the scared girl "n-Naruto?" the girl said "yes I'm here were out of that hell hole" he said before she grabbed hold of him and started crying "shh were safe now you wont be put through anymore" he said rubbing the back of her head but they didn't know they were being watched by Neji who wanted to make sure Naruto was alright he smirked and walked away back inside the room Israbi had stopped crying "n-Naruto thank you" she said giving him a hug and this time he returned it "your welcome".

After Neji left he went back to the others "so Neji how is he?" asked Shikamaru "he's good he went to check on that Israbi girl he saved" he replied "and if those two get together they would make a cute couple" he said which shocked them "what?" he said "y-you said c-cute" Sasuke said "so" Neji said "you never say cute" said Ino shaking in fear "ok never mind" he said walking to the kitchen as Naruto every one's attention went' on him "what?" he said "so where are we going to find Tsunade?" this shocked him but he quickly came out of his shock and said "well I heard that Asuma of the sabaku city resistance knows where she is all I know Is that she is insanely strong and could knock off a demons head in one punch" he said "ok but what about that Israbi girl?" Tenten asked "what about her" Naruto said "will she be coming with us and can she fight?" Hinata asked "well she'll come if she wants to and I think she might have put her hand through one of the rosuto that tried to bring her to the experiment room" Naruto said surprising every one in the room "what" he said "how a bout we go to sleep and continue in the morning" kiba said with a yawn everyone agreed and went to bed.

End chapter

Read and review

First poll Gaara's weapon

a) A halberd

b) Twin scimitars

c) A broadsword


	4. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	5. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
